The Croods: Guys life
by 8812epic
Summary: This is what I think happened in Guys life. please read and review if you like it. By the way I'm 13 and this is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1  
Ruby's baby

Ruby was going to have a baby. Her and her husband Jake had wanted just 1 more little one. They were so nervous. There last baby had died at the age of 3. She had fallen out of a tree when she didn't listen to her mom and dad. When she saw a large animal run up the tree and she had followed it. She had lost her footing and fallen to her death. It had been 5 years since then. and Ruby and Jake and there twins Amy and Ella had wanted another baby in the family. The baby was born on a happy sunny day. The baby was a little boy! Ruby and Jake were so happy. They decided to name him Guy.

Then Amy and Ella came in to the cave and saw there new little brother. Ruby said, softly, "girls meet your new little brother, Guy." Then Amy asked "can I hold him please?" Ruby said, quietly, "yes you can hold him." And she gave Guy to Amy and Amy took him from her mom. And held him as if he was as fragile as a bird egg. Then Jake smiled and said, "I think he likes you." Then Guy smiled and he laughed which made Amy laugh. Then Amy gave him back to Ruby. Guys tummy grumbled and Ruby fed him. After Guy ate he fell asleep. Then Ruby fell asleep.

The next day Guy woke up first and started to cry. he was hungry again. Ruby got up and fed him again, then took him outside so she could do her chores. Amy and Ella helped. There mom was strong. But she did just have a baby, and was weak. They hauled water from the creek. After they helped there mom Amy and Ella went to go get some food, and came back with a large pig. Amy said, "breakfast time." Ruby and Jake came over to breakfast, started a fire and cooked the meal, after they ate Ella wanted to hold Guy and asked "can I hold Guy now please?" Ruby gave Guy to Ella and Ella took him from her mom and held him as Amy had. Then Guys tummy grumbled and he cried. Ella gave him back to Ruby and Ruby went inside to feed him and put him down for a nap. After he ate he fell asleep.

A few years later Guy was 3. The same age that his sister had been when she died. Ruby and Jake were afraid that he would clime a tree to. And that he would fall out and die like his sister. But he listened and when Ruby and Jake told him not to do something he didn't do it.

One time he got sick with the Flu. He had to stay in the cave for a hole week, he was not happy. when he got well Ruby got the Flu. She started to get well but after a day or two she got worse. Guy was too young to know what was going on. Ruby needed medicine and fast. Amy and Ella went to go get the tree sap for the medicine and came back the next day with it. Jake made a tea with the tree sap and gave it to Ruby. Within a few days she was well. When she was well she did her chores. And Guy wanted to help, of course Ruby let him help. He helped her get water and make a fire. Ruby cut up the meat and veggies that Amy and Ella had got that morning. Guy wanted to eat the meat and veggies that his sisters had gotten that morning. After dinner Guy went to bed and fell asleep. 


	2. Belt DUN, DUN, DUNNNNNN

chapter 2  
Belt DUN, DUN, DUNNNNNN!

A couple more years went bye, and now Guy was 7. He had his own chores to do now. He got to haul water from the creek. and help his sisters get food. He got the veggies and his sisters got the meat. Guy wanted to make hunting easier. So he started thinking. How could he make hunting easier? "I know!" He said, "I can make a trap!" At that moment Jake walked up and said, "What's a trap?" "A trap is something that makes hunting easier. Can you help me build it?" Guy said. "Yes" Jake said. "I'll help you build it." The next day they started to build it, the next day there was a large bird in the trap. Guy and Jake took it back to the cave and made a fire. They cooked the bird and ate it with Amy, Ella and Ruby, after breakfast Guy, Amy and Ella did there chores. Guy hauled water and went to go get veggies. When he came back nobody was there. Where was everybody? then he heard his mom scream his name, "GUY!" Guy ran as fast as he could over to where His mom was. He was frozen when he saw that his family was stuck in tar. He didn't know what to do. He grabbed a stick and tried to reach his family. But he couldn't. Jake and Ruby knew what to say, "don't hide, live, follow the light, you'll make it to tomorrow." Then they were submerged in the tar.

Guy started to cry, he was so sad that he ran away from the tar pits. He climbed a tree and cried his little heart out. Then he heard a strange gurgling sound. "What was that?" Guy thought to him self, "can it eat me?!" Then he felt a little weight on his head. He gasped. after a little while he fell asleep and almost fell out of the tree. But he woke up before he fell. The next morning Guy looked at how far he had climbed up in the tree. When he looked down he saw a fuzzy red brown thing around his waste, "what was that?" Guy thought. then the red brown thing moved! it was a sloth! With big green eyes. Was this what the weight that had been on his head the night before? Then the little sloth gurgled and smiled at Him. Yes this had been the weight on his head! Guy touched the little sloth. It twitched and made that gurgling sound. Guy climbed down the tree with the little sloth around his waste.


	3. The beginning of the End

chapter 3  
the beginning of The End

Then one day they heard a loud cracking rumbling sound. "What is that?" Guy asked Belt, Belt shrugged and gurgled. Then the ground started shake. He climbed a tree to get a better view, and saw a that a couple miles away the ground had split open! And there was lava shooting out of the ground! "It's the beginning of the End!" Guy yelled, then Belt said DUN, DUN, DUNNNNNNN! "Belt! you can talk!" Belt looked up at Guy and nodded making that little gurgling sound.

Guy climbed down the tree and ran toward the sun. That night Guy and belt couldn't sleep. They were to scared to sleep. Guy needed to calm down so he started to think. And he invented the necklace. His was made of sea shells and a vine. Guy got the sea shells form the shore by the ocean where he and Belt were camped for the night. Guy put it on and went to bed. but he still couldn't sleep. So he started to tell him self a story, One his mom used to tell him. "once there was a little Bear," his mother and father had told him, "you may go anywhere you want but never, never go near the cliff for you could fall. But when no one was looking he'd go near the cliff for the closer he came to the edge the more he could see the more he hear the more he could feel. finally he stood on the very edge he saw a light, he reached out to touch it, and he slipped and he flew, he flew to tomorrow and lived with his family happily ever after." By this time Guy had started to cry. He was crying softly as not to wake Belt. But belt knew that Guy was crying. Belt climbed up on to Guys side and gurgled softly. Trying to comfort Guy. Guy gently stroked Belts fur and told him what happened to his family.

The next day, Guy and Belt got up and walked toward the sun. Guy was so tired that he stumbled over everything. He almost landed on Belt when he stumbled over a root. His feet were all scraped up and sore. So he started thinking. He thought he would make something to keep his feet from getting cut and hurt. He tried, leafs, shells, and a hollowed out log. After a few hours of trying he took two of the paws from a Bear he had caught in one of his traps and a vine. He had invented shoes. He put them on and walked around. His feet didn't hurt anymore! He and Belt walked until night. And set up camp. This time Guy fell off to sleep as soon as his head hit the ground. He and Belt slept through that night and that day. When they woke up it was morning.


	4. On our way to tomorrow!

chapter 4

On our way to tomorrow!

Guy and Belt couldn't figure out how to get over the ocean. "How can we get over the ocean" Guy thought. Then he saw a big turtle shell. "I wonder if I can make something that floats out of that?" Guy said, "what do you think Belt?" Belt looked up at Guy and nodded. Guy walked over to the turtle shell and looked it over. It wasn't cracked, and it didn't have any holes! "Maybe we can make it float." Guy and Belt pushed it in to the water and it floated! Guy and Belt jumped in to the shell. Guy had grabbed a long stick before he had jumped in to the shell. And he pushed off the shore into the ocean.

That night Guy and Belt let the rocking of the boat, that's what Guy called the shell, lull them to sleep. The next day Guy didn't know where he was. When he remembered where he was he woke up Belt "Belt, we're on our way to tomorrow!" Guy said excitedly. Belt gurgled he sounded excited to. A few days later, Guy and Belt were on the other shore. Now they had to climb a mountain. As they climbed they found a cave. Guy thought, "maybe we could go in and bed down in the cave." But something came out and charged at him! Guy screamed! what was that? It was a person! Guy was so happy to see another human! But the man yelled at Guy, "get out of here!" Guy ran in terror. That night guy built a torch and kept walking. He wanted to get far away from the man who had yelled at him. After a few hours he nearly collapsed. Belt watched as Guy fell asleep wile cooking dinner. Belt finished his dinner. And put Guys on a leaf for him to eat when he woke up. When Guy woke up he was starving. Then he saw the food on the leaf. He ate the meat on the leaf and went back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5  
Guys birthday!

The next morning, was Guys birthday "Belt wake up!" Guy said with excitement. Belt gurgled as if to say what's wrong. "its my birthday today!" Guy said with excitement. Then Guy started to cry. Belt looked up at Guy wondering what was wrong. Belt gurgled as if to say what's wrong. "I'm 8 years old, and mom, dad, Amy and Ella aren't here." Guy sobbed out. Then he told him self, "no, no more crying!" with that he stopped crying and walked west, toward the sun. That afternoon Guy and Belt had to cross a river. This time there were no turtle shells for a boat. So they walked in to the river. It wasn't that deep at all! but it got deeper, eventually the water was over Guys head. Guys feet lifted of the bottom of the river, and he started to swim. He sank a little bit but he kept his head above water. When they reached they other side, Guy and Belt were sopping wet. Guy built a fire and he and Belt dried out.

that night Guy cooked dinner. After dinner Guy and Belt went to bed. The next morning, Guy and Belt woke up and ate breakfast. Guy finely had a name for the man who had scared him a few days ago. "I think I'll call that mean man a caveman." Guy said. Then Guy and Belt stared walking west toward the sun.


	6. The death cat

chapter 6  
The death cat

That day, they encountered a large green, white and blue, cat. It charged at them Belt made a high squeaking sound. Almost like a scream. Guy ran to the nearest tree and climbed as high as he could. And hugged the tree as tight as he could. The cat wouldn't go away so Guy and Belt slept in the tree. And went to bed without dinner. The next morning, when Guy and Belt woke up and saw that the big cat was gone. They climbed down the tree and Guy made breakfast. After breakfast they started walking. That afternoon guy wanted to cook a fish for lunch. He had never been very good at spearing fish, so he started thinking. Then he grabbed a long stick and put a string of leather and a hook he had whittled out of a smaller stick, on the stick, then he put the leather and the hook in the water. And waited for a little while. and then there was a tug on the line! Guy yelled with excitement "Belt I got one!" Guy pulled on the line and swung the fish up the shore of the creek. Belt came over with a small sharp stone attached to a stick with a vine, "Belt what do you call that?" Guy asked. Belt shrugged and gurgled like he was saying, "I don't know." he gave the stone and stick to Guy. and Guy said why don't we call it a knife. Then Guy cleaned the fish and built a fire so he could cook it. After they ate they started walking again


	7. More suns in the sky then you can count!

chapter 7  
More suns in the sky then you can count!

That night, Guy and Belt listened to the sound of the forest. When it got dark Guy built a fire and he and Belt ate the left over fish for dinner. Then they went to bed. Guy had a bad dream and woke up in the middle of the night and saw that there were tons of suns in the sky, "Belt wake up! you have to see this!" Guy said excitedly. Belt was still asleep when Guy told him to wake up. Belt, gurgled sleepily, then he saw what Guy had gotten so excited about. He imitated Guys, WOW, with a amazed gurgle.

After that, They went back to sleep.

The next morning, Guy and Belt ate some bird that Guy had caught in his trap he had set the night before. Guy built another fire and cooked the bird. After breakfast they started to walk westward towered the sun.

That afternoon, for lunch Guy and Belt ate leftovers from the bird Guy had caught in his trap. Then they started walking towered the sun. 


	8. The Costume

chapter 8

the Costume

That night Guy and Belt fell asleep. The next morning they started walking. when they were walking Guy and Belt found the body of a dead animal. Guy took the skin and tanned it and made a shirt with a mask, "Belt I think I'll call it a costume!" then Belt said DUN, DUN, DUNNNNNNNNN! the next day Guy and Belt woke up and started walking westward towered the sun, after a wile of walking Guy walked out of the forest, and saw there was a meadow. they thought they could sleep there for the night. that night Guy started a fire. when the sun went down the Parannahkeets came out. Guy and Belt ran as fast as they could. then Guy and Belt ran as fast as they could then Guy stopped and lit a torch. he held it up towered the parannakeets. the parannakeets fanned out when they got to the torch and didn't eat Guy or Belt. after the parannakeets flew away Guy an Belt tried to go to sleep but couldn't they were to scared. the next day Guy got up and put his costume on. after breakfast Guy and Belt started walking. after a little while they stopped. "why had Guy stopped?" Belt wondered He gurgled like he was "asking why did you stop?" Guy hushed him "shush!" then belt heard it to. a low growling sound. had the cat come back? no this was a different growl. it sounded like a sad growl. Guy walked towered the animal that was making the growl with his knife out. when he saw the animal that had been growling he saw why the animal had sounded so sad. the animals mom was dead. "I think I'll call that animal a wolf." the baby wolf followed Guy and belt everywhere. Guy named the wolf Ella after his sister. then one day when Guy woke up Ella was gone! where was she? Guy went to go look for her and found her with puppy's of her own. when he went to touch one of the puppy's Ella growled a low angry growl. Guy jumped when she growled at him. then she got up and snapped at him. Guy turned tail and ran as fast as he could back to camp where Belt was cooking breakfast, "Belt Ella won't be coming to breakfast today, or any day." Guy said sadly. after breakfast Guy and Belt started walking westward towered the sun


	9. The Shell Phone 5

chapter 9

the shell phone 5

a few years went by and now Guy was 13. one day Guy and belt went to go get food and got separated. "Belt! where are you?!" Guy yelled. then he heard a loud trumpeting sound. somehow he knew what it was. he ran towered the sound and found Belt in a large coral field. Belt was holding a conch shell and had been blowing on it to tell Guy where he was. "Belt! there you are!" Guy said, excited to see his friend. then Guy saw the shell belt had been blowing on "Belt how did you know to blow on that?" Guy asked, Belt gurgled almost like he was saying, "I just knew." then Guy took the shell from Belt and looked at it, it was a large shell very different then the shells on Guys necklace. then Guy put the shell to his lips and blew on it, it made a long mournful sound much like the sound the Liyote made the night his family had died. Guy but the shell in his pack that he carried on the back of his belt. "Ok Belt lets make camp." Guy said.


	10. A New Friend

chapter 10

A New Friend

The next morning Guy woke up the sweet smell of food cooking. "morning Belt." Guy said in the middle of a yawn. "who's Belt?" he heard a human voice say. Guys eyes just about bugged out of his head, "who, who are you!" Guy said in alarm. "I'm Nash. who are you?" the young boy said. "I'm Guy." Guy said unsurely. he didn't know if he could trust this boy yet. "here." Nash said and he handed Guy a leaf full of food. "thanks" Guy said. "how old are you Guy?" Nash asked, "13." Guy said, "how old are you?" "12" Nash said. "where's Belt?" Guy asked Nash. "I don't know. what does he look like? and what's a belt?" Nash said, "he's a sloth. "The belt holds your pants up" Guy said. "I saw a sloth." "I wandered off that way" Nash said. Guy pulled out the shell and blew on it, and then he heard another shell in response. Guy got to his feet, and so did Nash and they both started running towered Belt. When Belt saw Nash, he ran to Guy in the funny little wattle run of his and wrapped him self around Guys waist. "Belt, this is Nash." Guy said, "so this is Belt." Nash said, "yep" Guy said. then Nash whistled a sharp pitch whistle then a crocopup came trotting up to Nash. This is Ember," Nash said. then they all started to walk towered the sun.

later that day Guy saw that Nash didn't have shoes and was stumbling, and Nash saw that Guy had coverings on his feet and was not stumbling, "what are those?" Nash asked pointing to Guys shoes. "I call them shoes. they protect your feet, and keep them from getting hurt." Guy explained. "can I have a pair?" Nash asked, "sure I'll make you a pair," Guy said. Guy set to work making shoes for Nash, out of leather that he and Nash had tanned. when he was done it was almost dark. Guy gave the shoes to Nash and started on dinner. after dinner, Guy, Nash, Ember and Belt went to bed.

the next morning, Guy woke to belt shaking him to get him to wake up. "w-what, what's going on?" Belt pointed to where Nash had been sleeping. Guy got up and walked where Nash had been sleeping and saw that there were scuff marks and foot prints in the dirt. "what happened last night?" Guy said thinking aloud. He then grabbed Belt and started running following the foot prints into the forest until he found Nash up in a tree clinging to the trunk in terror. "What's wrong," Guy yelled up to him. "There was a bearowl!" Nash said. then Guy heard a low growling sound behind him. Guy slowly turned around and saw the biggest bearowl he had ever seen! Guy wanted to run but his legs wouldn't work!


End file.
